


Until We Meet Again

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [48]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4x07 feelings, Canon drug use, Gallavich, M/M, Minor Drug Use, POV of Ian, POV of Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>based on a prompt: </strong> Can you write what Mickey is first thinking when he finds Ian in 4×07 and what Ian is thinking when he first see’s Mickey</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>___________</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

Mickey walked down the street in Boystown, heading to the Fairy Tale club where the manager at the last place had told him that Ian was working.

_Can’t believe I’m fucking doing this, what the fuck was I thinking? White-fucking-Swallow… seriously Gallagher,_

_what._

_the._

_fuck._

His palms were sweating, he didn’t know why. He felt even smaller walking down this street, the vivacious music coming from the clubs and bars, the men that would occasionally give him a lewd stare.

He kept his eyes trained ahead, looking for the Fairy Tale. He looked down at his watch.

_It’s gonna be busy now, fuck._

_I’m gonna punch that asshole when I get there, leaving like he did and when he finally comes back he’s slinging cocktails and doesn’t even bother coming home?_

_How the fuck am I going to do this anyway? Go up there and buy him a fuckin' drink?_

_fuck._

The club was right ahead, for a moment he stopped, hitched in his step as he stared at the front where guys were milling in and slipping out. His stomach twisted with a sharp stabbing pain and he almost felt as though his feet were stuck to the sidewalk, but he had to do this.

He lined up and bit down on his lip.

_If that fucker behind me better keep his fuckin' hands to himself or he's gonna lose a fuckin' eye._

_How long is this line taking? Who the fuck even waits this long to get into a club._

_This guy is getting too fuckin' close. Maybe if I - stop. Calm the fuck down for five minutes and just get inside._

The line moved relatively fast and in under five minutes Mickey was inside, his first club on this side of town, his first fucking gay club.

He never thought he'd be standing here. Not in this lifetime.

But he had to find Ian and he knew he was here somewhere.

So he got his stamp and walked inside. There were stage dancers in little more than bright gold hotpants, guys behind the counter pouring cocktails in shiny sequined shirts, there were guys fucking everywhere.

_Jesus Christ Ian, why's it gotta be a place like this?_

_Bartending huh? Where the fuck is he?_

He made his way to the bar and some guy bounced over to serve him with this big fucking grin and a tilt of his head, and Mickey just exhaled sharply, like a bull ready to charge.

_Next person to look at me like that is gonna get dropped._

"What can I get you honey?" The guy said with a flick of his eyebrows.

"Lookin' for someone." He said.

"Aren't we all?" He smiled.

"Yeah, whatever, you seen this kid?" He held up the picture and the guy almost looked disappointed.

"Yeah, course. He's on the other side of the floor, closer to the stairs to the balcony." He said.

"Thanks." Mickey mumbled and headed on over, walking through to the next section of the club.

He looked around, he was here somewhere.

His heart was pounding in his chest at the thought of seeing Ian again. He wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement doing it.

He looked towards the bar and none of the guys there even came close to being Ian. When he turned around to scan the other side that unmistakable red hair caught his eye.

_Jesus Christ Ian..._

His face dropped when he saw him. Tiny black shimmery shorts and a black tank, grinding himself up on some old guy and Mickey just felt his insides swirling around like they had forgotten how to function.

_Ian? Why the fuck would you be doing this? What the fuck happened?_

_Is this my fucking fault?_

_Did I do this to you?_

Everything inside him was falling apart but he came here for a reason and he had to finish it.

When he saw the guy placing something on Ian's tongue he felt his anger come back to him and he started storming over.

_You always were a magnet for desperate old geriatrics weren't you?_

_Not fucking today._

*** * ***

The guy had approached Ian for a lapdance and it was his job, so he agreed.

"30 bucks a dance." He had said, his mind buzzing already after another client had slipped him something.

The guy gave him extra so he sat him down on one of the couches and climbed on.

_They're always coming in preloaded._

_What, do these guys pop a half dozen blue pills before they get here so they can keep it up all night?_

_This guy feels like he's gonna blow before I fucking finish._

_Oh well, makes it quicker, move on to the next client._

_More money in it that way._

The guy pulled out a pill and Ian gave him a smirk, running his tongue over his lips and tilting his head back so the guy could feed it to him.

The one good thing about working in this place - free party favours.

It was only a few moments after that when things really took a new turn.

"Time's up lovebirds." A rough tap on his shoulder had Ian looking up to see a new client waiting but his heart clanged in his chest when he saw his face.

_Mickey???_

_Holy shit, Mickey._

_What the hell is he doing here? It's a fucking gay club._

_He looks different, he's... he's actually dressed up._

_He looks good._

_Shit._

"That means get the fuck up, it's my turn." He said, dragging the guy off the couch and glaring over at him.

He told Ian he'd come find him later but his head was already clouded and he was barely even paying attention because here was Mickey, standing in a gay club and ready to knock out a patron, all because Ian was with him - just like old times.

Ian wanted to touch him, talk to him, ask him what the fuck he was doing here - but this guy was the reason he left. He's still married, he's still scared of his fucking father and living with him under his roof, he's still the guy who could never be everything that Ian needs.

And it was killing him to look at him.

And all the anger and the pain was coursing through him again and suddenly he was cold.

_You can't just show up here._

_You can't just show up here and expect things to be different._

_Why did you have to come here?_

_Why Mickey?_

_For fucks sake, I can't even think straight. I can't look at you and thinks straight._

_Fuck._

"Curtis? What's that your fucking stage name?"

"25 bucks gets you a dance." Ian said flatly.

He barely managed to get the words out, this was Mickey, Mickey was here.

He walked away once...

_Am I going to be able to leave him again?_

He didn't know if he wanted to or not.


End file.
